Dawn
by Kristina Marie
Summary: A love story at heart, this starts at the end of the story and rewinds starting at the final battle of the original Lion Voltron. Series of small snapshots over a 15 year period. Rated M for language. Kleenex recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Many many thanks to Wade Wells who went through boxes of kleenex with me as I wrote this story. Most of the time when I write a story, I only know the beginning and sometimes bits of the middle. The ending comes as it comes. This is one of the few stories that came to me complete and in full at 2am. I started this January 20, 2014 and by mid February had the first 11 parts completed because I cannot NOT write it.

As a warning, this is a departure from the traditional K&A stories. If you do not like non-traditional K&A stories, than perhaps you stop here. This story alternately made me feel sad, mad, and happy when writing it, so I can only imagine what a reader's response will be.

In the end, this is a love story. In it you will find a deep and abiding love that stands the test of horrendous circumstances. You will find that the definition of family means something different here, and echoes what my family believes and practices. You will find weddings and children amongst the sadness.

Your feedback and reviews will be most welcome as I feel rather nervous about putting this story out there in public.

As a tip, you may want a Kleenex handy. I cried when writing the following scene, and upon editing it.

Blessings to you and your Family of the Heart!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**August 2725**

Allura woke with a gasp, sitting upright in bed. Sliding out of the bed, she quietly dressed, and grabbed a warm coat and a blanket. Glancing out the window, she saw the moon had set, but that some time remained before the sun rise.

Exiting the room, she turned right down the corridor and stopped at the next doorway. Pressing the doorbell, she waited for a response. When none came, the monarch pressed an override code on the keypad. The door opened with a quiet swish, and she stepped inside. The room held a slightly antiseptic smell. Glancing in the empty bedroom, Allura nodded to herself and walked to the library then the rec room. Finding both areas empty, she went to a computer terminal and entered a command. With a small smile, she walked to the command center.

The night crew stood as she entered, bowing before turning back to their stations. Allura nodded at each of the men and women before turning to the watch commander. "He is out?"

"Yes, my lady," replied the commander. "Shall I raise the tube?"

"No, commander, I shall take the elevator."

"As my lady commands."

Without further conversation, Allura walked to the elevator which would take her to the underground system that connected the Castle to the Lions dens, and defensive points around the castle. Impatiently she drummed her fingers against her thigh as she waited for the elevator to reach the bottom level. Exiting the elevator, she pressed the button to recall the car which would take her to the lion monument in the front of the castle. As it arrived, she carefully sat in the chair and hummed quietly to herself as the shuttle took her to the top of the monument. Walking to the front of the lion, she found him sitting in his favorite spot on Black's front paw. Black had crouched down to a laying position with his head between his massive paws, looking like an overgrown house cat.

"Did you think to bring a blanket?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

A soft chuckle answered her question.

Walking carefully, she joined her best friend on Black's massive paw, making sure to tuck the blanket around his legs and chest. "Really, you think after all this time, you would learn!"

A warm hand reached for hers and brought it to his lips in a soft caress. "The children?" asked the raspy voice.

"Sleeping soundly, with visions of lions dancing in their heads."

"Good." A long quiet followed as the two sat together, no words needed. A long, hacking cough interrupted the quiet. Allura held her best friend during the long minutes until the cough subsided. Gently, hands wiped away the spittle and blood.

"So tired," the man paused to gasp for breath.

"Hush. Just rest." Allura shifted so he lay mostly reclined with his head on her lap. He closed his eyes, and she gently brushed the hair off of his forehead, then rhythmically ran her fingers through his hair. The last years had seen his hair go from thick and dark, to grey, then white, thinning even as his body had. She had watched as everything non-essential had slowly melted away.

"The children?"

The monarch felt tears start to form in her eyes, "Sleeping my dearest. Dreaming of flying lions and rescuing damsels in distress."

The figure in her lap relaxed and Allura looked to the stars in the sky.

"Have always loved you."

"As I have always loved you, dearest."

"So, tired of fighting to breathe."

A tear fell down Allura's cheek, and she struggled to keep her voice even, "Then rest, my love. The children are safe. You can rest."

"Tell me…what you see."

A second tear followed the first, and Allura swallowed hard to keep the tremble from her voice. "The stars shine brightly this morning, and the time of the quiet has come. The still just before the sun begins to rise. The deep dark before the twilight of dawn. The air smells of the distant mountain storms, of the electricity that gives Black his power and might."

The figure on her lap coughed briefly, and she heard the rattle of breath in his lungs as he fought to control it.

"On the horizon, the first lightening of the dark has come. The ebony of the night sky has given way to the velvet darkness of the coming morning. The first streaks of deep purple have started at the base of the mountains and the stars on the horizon have dimmed. The purple creeps up over the sky like a painter slowly bringing his brush upward and the colors have begun to lighten, and now a small band of orange comes on the horizon."

She pauses to listen to the slow rattle of his breath, and raises a hand to wipe away the tears that flow freely. She takes another shaky breath and runs her hand down her beloved's cheek. He turns to kiss her palm.

"The stars behind me still twinkle in the deep blue of the sky, but in front of us, the orange has spread across the horizon, and the pinks and reds of twilight streak outward from the center." She lays one hand on his chest, feeling the slow beat of his heart. She counts in her head the time between beats. "The glow in the center has taken on a golden hue, and the sun is moments from breaking over the horizon."

Beneath her hand, she feels the heart pause longer between each beat. She swallows convulsively, desperately trying to keep her voice going.

"Oh, my love, the sun, it breaks over the horizon, golden on the edges and white. I can just feel the first rays on my face, bathing us in the light."

The heart beats twice more. And stops.

"It is so beautiful, my love, the morning has dawned perfect and peaceful." Her throat closes and she can speak no longer. Tears pour down her face as she sits and strokes the forehead and face of her best friend and dearest love as she continues to watch the dawning of his 37th birthday.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Allura heard the shuttle leave, but did not move, continuing to stare at the horizon. Minutes later, she heard it arrive and someone exit.

Kristof rounded the corner and stopped as he took in the scene in front of him. He swallowed convulsively as grief slammed into him. Nearly stumbling forward, he came to kneel in front of Allura and Keith and reached a shaking hand to lay it on his friend's shoulder. Looking up at Allura with tears in his eyes, he had to try twice before his voice would work. "When?"

"As the sun broke over the horizon."

The two sit with Keith, as the sun continued to rise in the sky, and until the castle gates opened. Finally, Kristof stirred. "Allura. It's time."

Allura looked at Kristof, blinded by her tears and nodded. Gently, Kristof gathered Keith in his arms, as gently as a child and stood. Allura visible gathers herself and stands, leaning against Black for a moment.

As Kristof stands, Black lets out a low moan and the massive jaws open, blocking access to the shuttle. A sad smile crosses Kristof's face. "I guess I have been told what to do."

Allura merely nods, and pats the side of the massive jaw. Kristof carefully steps in with his precious bundle into the mouth, and Allura clambers in behind him. Turning around, the two stand side by side, with Allura bracing one hand behind Kristof and one hand holding a support beam. So gently they could barely feel any movement, Black carefully raised his head and came to a standing position. With a jump that barely jarred his passengers, Black launched himself into the sky. As Kristof's and Allura's eyes began to water from the force of the wind, a force screen descended in front of them, blocking the wind. The mecha lion circled the castle twice before coming to a landing on the far side of the moat. With great dignity, the lion began the long walk across the bridge and to the front of the castle. The people coming to the castle for the day stepped to the side as the massive lion passed. Gasps and cries followed them as people realized what Kristof carried in his arms.

As the word spread, people lined the bridge, kneeling in homage to that man. As they approached the front of the castle, Allura saw through her tears that the bridge was lined with row after row of people in uniform. The massive front doors stood open and Black continued his measured stride into the Castle itself. He stopped at the end of the entrance way, massive head lowering without a jar until it rested on the floor.

In front of the lion stood their family. Coran, looking every day of his 73 years. Nanny, holding Jessica in one hand, and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief with the other. Meghan and Darrin looked bewildered and Gavin stood with his dark eyes showing confusion. The rest of the team stood on the sides. Lance openly wept, while Darrell kept swallowing and convulsively squeezing his wife's hand. Hunk stood in front, blinking rapidly, his wife standing along the sides with the children. As Kristof carefully stepped down, Hunk stepped forward. With a bow of his head, he gently took Keith from Kristof who turned to help Allura step down from the lion.

As they stepped away from the lion, the massive head rose, and a roar sounded. From around the castle, four more lion voices answered the call. The roar continued to sound for a full minute before fading away. The lion then turned and walked back through the doors.

Hunk turned around and walked through the hallway. Behind him Allura walked with her hand on Kristof's arm, then the rest of the original force with their spouses, the children, Nanny and Coran. As they walked through the corridors, the castle staff lined their path, bowing their head in homage for a great man as the procession passed.

All too quickly, the group arrived at Keith's gardens. Over the last fifteen years, he had labored to give everyone a place of peace, tranquility, and beauty. The last few years saw him spending more time supervising his band of youngsters than doing the work himself. Unsurprisingly, Black waited for the group in "his" spot on a reinforced landing pad at the edge of the garden. He had already prepared a spot for his person.

Hunk walked over to a bench, and carefully set down Keith. Leaning down, Hunk places a kiss on his friend's forehead and stands with a hand over Keith's heart. After a few moments, Serena and their children join him, standing around the bench. All place their hands on top of Hunk's and place their free hand on the shoulder of the person next to them forming a circle with Keith at the center.

"Uncle Keith always had time to listen to my stories, no matter what. He never laughed at them and only ever offered me encouragement. When I am a famous author, my first book will be for him."

"Uncle Keith never took any guff from me. He only ever had to raise his eyebrow at me to make me feel ashamed of my behavior. In three years, I am going to the academy with his recommendation."

"Uncle Keith taught me how to love plants, and gave me my own piece of his garden. He let me make my own mistakes. I am going to study botany so I can develop a plant just for him."

"Keith made sure that Tsuo and I had time together to build our relationship. I did not know for several years how many shifts Keith covered for Tsuo so he could spend it with me. He always made time for all the children in the castle and managed to make every single one of them feels special. No matter how much he hurt, he was the most gentle of men with babies and I watched him walk with them for hours so their parents could have some sleep. Most of all, he loved unconditionally."

"Keith believed in me. He never looked at the exterior, but at the interior. He could be a right asshole at times when it came to training and schedules, but he always managed to bring out the best in people. As long as you gave your best, he gave his best back and would do anything to help. Slack off, and you would regret it. He helped me find my Serena, stood as Uncle and Godfather to my children, and called me brother. I will miss him."

With that, Hunk leaned over and kissed Keith one more time saying goodbye. One by one, Serena and the children did the same. When they finished, they went to stand to the side and let the others step forward.

Darrell and Joanna with their children and Lance and his son stepped forward to lay their hands over Keith's heart with their free hand on the next persons shoulder. After a few minutes, the children began speaking.

"Uncle Keith let me draw on his walls when I said the paper was too small. He moved all the furniture to the center of the room. The next time I went to his room, he had so many colors and kinds of paints for me to try. Someday I am going to be a famous artist and teach children just like Uncle Keith has taught me."

"Uncle Keith plays tea parties with me. And then one day I had an invitation come to my room. Uncle Keith invited me to a real tea in the solar. And he bought me a new dress too! So then he came and picked me up and he was dressed like a gentleman. And he brought me flowers! And then he 'scorted me to the solar and Nanny was there. And there was real tea cups and real tea and everything. And then when I asked if we could have a big tea party with all my friends from school, 'cause they do not have Uncle Keith to have tea with, he looked all funny and then Nanny smiled and said Yes! Uncle Keith gave me a big hug and told me how proud he was of me. So now we will have to leave a place for Uncle Keith at our next tea party, so he can be with us even if we can't see him."

"When my Mom died, Uncle Keith did not say any of the crappy things the other grown-ups did. He just gave me a big hug. Then he took me to the garden and had me chop wood. Sometimes he would just sit with me and let me yell or scream at him and then give me a hug. He would tell me stories about my Mom and some of the crazy things she and my Dad used to do. He always said that no one would tell him stories about his parents, so he wanted to make sure I had as many as he could remember. For my last birthday, he gave me a book; a real book – not just a book file. He had written down every story he could remember about my Mom and organized pictures to go with each story. So I am going to do the same for Uncle Keith."

"As I have looked back from the moment I met Keith, to now, I realize what a challenge I presented to him. I was barely 17 when we came to Arus, and a very young 17 at that. He was only 5 years older than I, but found himself in the position of not only being my commanding officer, but in many ways a parental figure. Now that I have had children, I can recognize what a good job he did in balancing those roles. Not that everything went smoothly or easily. But for an only child who lost his parents at an early age and was raised among the military, he did a damn good job raising me. I hope, in return, I have done as well with my children with the example he set."

"Like Serena and Hunk, Keith ensured that Darrell had time to spend with his family. In traditional military families, the military spouse is often gone for long periods of time. Keith found a way for we military families to stay together more often than tradition, and he would schedule himself for extra shifts in order to let our spouses spend time with us. As our children's "Uncle" he has spoiled them good. Since so many of us lost our families in the war or come from other worlds, family has come to mean something different. Keith called me his sister. I asked him once about this. He said everyone has the choice to have two families. The first is your blood family. You are related, for good or bad, to these people by virtue of blood and genetics. The second is the family you choose. This is the family of the heart. Genetics do not matter in your chosen family. He continued by saying that he considered me his sister of the heart and his family. To Keith, family was a matter of choice more than blood and his family continually grew. I will miss my brother and all the good times we had."

"I met Keith in detention. His first trip to detention. I had a permanent seat there. Everyone knows that Keith is quiet and does not talk much of himself. What most people never knew about him, Keith suffered from shyness and a fear of public speaking. He learned to overcome it, but loathed it with passion. I do not know why I decided to pick on him that day. But from it came my closest friend and my brother. He bailed me out of jail, stood up for me at my wedding, became Uncle and Godfather to my son, and kept my son and I together when my Glenna died. And that is only the tip of what he was to me. He and I travelled to the depths of hell and back together and glimpsed the heavens and everything in between. I will mourn my brother until the day I join him and my Glenna again. I love you, Keith." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Keith's forehead and stepped back to let his family of the heart do the same.

As they walked to stand next to Hunk's family, Nanny handed Jessica to Joanna and then joined Coran, Kristof, and the older children around Keith. Coran placed a shaking hand over Keith's heart, and the others placed theirs atop of his and their free hand on the shoulder of the next person forming a circle with Keith at the center.

"Uncle Keith never saw me as just "one of the twins." He saw me as Megan and not MeganDarren. He made sure that I had time alone with Mom and with Dad. He taught me to fly and he taught me that knowing when not to fight is just as important and when to fight. Mostly he just loved me for being me."

"Uncle Keith taught me to try things ten times before deciding I did not like something. He saw me as Darren and not as half of a whole. Uncle Keith loved to laugh and play jokes and he taught me the difference between a practical joke that is funny and one that hurts someone else."

"Uncle Keith taught me that cheating only hurts the cheater. He taught me that cheaters and liars make their own beds and that they are not very comfortable. But no matter what I did, he always told me that he loved me. So someday, I am gonna be the best ever because Uncle Keith said I could."

"I called the boys hooligans when they first came. I threatened and blustered, but Keith never disrespected me. He won me over with patience and charm. My boy never took good care of himself, but worked hard to take care of others. My children were killed by Zarkon, and Keith became my son. He rarely asked for anything special, so it became my mission to care for him the way he cared for everyone else. I will miss my boy, so very much." Tears ran freely down the older woman's face and she shook her head, unable to speak further.

"Keith had a fondness for Cognac and late night conversation. He and I would often talk about problems and look for solutions over a glass or two over the Arusian version of the drink. In the beginning he felt abandoned by Garrison, and unready for command. They had been sent on a mission to a supposedly dead planet, only to find a population of people not quite defeated. People leaned hard on Keith in the early days, and he turned to me as someone older, with more experience in matters." The old man paused and swallowed hard. "He gave me a pupil to teach, and a young man to mentor. I will miss our late night chats over a glass."

"Keith introduced me to my wife who has given me four beautiful children and will soon give us a fifth. He has been Uncle to my children, brother and best friend to me." The man blinked hard, and his voice came out raw, "I do not," he stopped and then shook his head, leaning down to kiss Keith's forehead. "My brother." Stepping back, each person kissed Keith's forehead and stepped backwards. The rest of the group came to form a larger circle around Keith, leaving a space for Allura.

Blinking rapidly with her hand against her mouth, Allura breathed hard as she slowly came forward. A chair appeared next to Keith, and Allura sank ungracefully into the chair. The children sat on the ground, near their parents, with the exception of Nanny and Coran who also sat in chairs.

Blinking rapidly, Allura picked up on of Keith's hand and placed it on her cheek. "Ah, my dearest love and best friend. Today, shall I stand, or rather sit, as witness to you." Placing a hand on her swollen belly she amended, "WE shall stand as witness to you." Putting Keith's hand down, Allura bent her head and stayed quiet for several minutes. With a deep breath, she raised her head and looked out at her family through eyes blinded by tears. She took two more breaths before she could speak again. "I have a tale to tell and I stand as Witness to the life of Keith Kogane, my love and best friend, pilot to Black Lion, warrior, and friend and family to many. Who shall hear his tale?"

"We shall," came the response from every person in the garden. "We shall stand as Receivers and shall hear the tale with our hearts and our ears. We shall listen and judge not, for every tale should be told and heard."

"Then shall I begin. In a day long ago. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Wade Wells for editing – even if she needed many tissues!

Wade Wells – Thanks! Alcohol is good. Kleenex better. There are happy parts, I promise!

Andi – More Kleenex will be needed, but there are fun parts ahead!

Paulina Ann – I think it has a happy ending and an amazing middle. Yes, there are many more Kleenex moments, but for me, this is a love story amidst a tragic story.

Ebon-drake – Need some dusting spray? Glad you like it! Loved the conversation.

Limtwist – thanks for sticking with it!

Author's note: I am re-vamping the final battle at the end of the Lion Force Voltron. No space mice, and no sacrificing Voltron for one soldier. Even as a kid, that bothered me.

Please look for dates at the bottom of every chapter, to help keep when things happen straight. This is not a sad chapter, but I had fun writing it for the bad guy of the piece. Enjoy. As always, feel free to leave a review or a comment, you will not hurt my feelings in any way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**October/November 2709**

Keith woke gasping for breath, heart pounding, body shaking. Trying to calm himself, he began taking deep breaths, throwing one arm over his eyes. The nightmare became worse every night. In the month since Voltron force had taken the fight to Lotor on planet Doom, Keith watched in his dreams the moment he had made the decision to sacrifice Sven. Nothing in command school had ever prepared him for the reality of having to sacrifice not only a soldier, but a brother for the greater purpose.

When he had burst into the crumbling throne room to find Lotor with Sven at his feet, the laser sword an inch from Sven's throat, he had frozen. Lotor only laughed at his dilemma. Sven had locked eyes with Keith and then nodded. Closing his eyes to gather his strength, he had opened them and returned to nod to Sven. Without another word, he had raised his weapon and fired at Lotor. The shot hit the Doom Prince in the shoulder, as the prince threw himself sideways to save his own life. With a growl of rage, Lotor slashed at Sven before running up the steps to the throne there.

Keith ran after Lotor, firing several times. He had to jump over Sven's bleeding body, knowing that the capture of Lotor took precedence over his friend. He could only hope that he lived and the others could try and save him. Lotor stumbled as one shot hit him in the calf, but he made it to the top of the stairs and quickly hit a button on the throne. A blast shield dropped in front of him, blocking any more shots. The throne was then encapsulated and a tunnel descended from the ceiling. Lotor glared at Keith as the entire throne room and dais began to crumble.

The black lion pilot, stumbled and tried to run down the stairs, only to be hit by falling debris and tumbling to the bottom of the stairs. He felt something crack in his chest as the debris crushed him to the stairs. Painfully, he rolled to his feet and moved as fast as possible out the exit. Ahead of him, he saw the rest of the group carrying Sven out. Lance looked back but Keith motioned them onward. Trying to move forward, he found breathing difficult. A loud rumbling had Keith throwing himself to the side as a large shower blocked the hallway. Flattening himself against the wall, he looked for another exit from the quickly crumbling room. Glancing up, he saw the ceiling supports beginning to bend, and more chunks of ceiling falling. It could be minutes or hours before the whole place crumbled and Keith could not trust the architecture of the building. Inching along the wall, trying not to cough from the dust in the air, Keith found an empty space behind him. Hoping it would lead toward the outer walls, Keith moved down the corridor. The floor sloped downward and a sharp angle. The lights flashed on and off, and rocks and pieces of building made footing difficult. After several minutes, Keith came to a door, damaged from the attack on the castle. Wrapping one arm around his ribs, the man kicked the door several times until it moved on its hinges. A warm draft of air smelling of sulfur and death wafted past him. He inched into the room.

A low cackle greeted him and he felt something wrap around him, binding his arms and legs so he fell to the ground. He could not stop the scream that came from hitting his already damaged ribs. His vision grayed around the edges and he fought to keep from blacking out completely. When it cleared, he found himself looking at the bottom of a brown cloak. "Ha.. Haggar," he coughed. When he finished coughing, he realized that blood ran down his chin. Not good. Not good at all.

"Well, well, well. Look what little mouse came scurrying around my lair."

Keith found himself rising to an upright position, hung in mid-air. He coughed again, and this time blood sprayed in front of him. He could not focus on the cloaked figure in front of him as his vision tunneled down to a pinprick. His lungs could not draw a breath.

Haggar, tsked. "Well, this will just not do at all." She put a chin to her finger and watched the hanging figure in front of her. His head lolled forward and she could see the life force beginning to dim. With an evil smile, she pointed her finger at the figure in front of her. "Now, this may hurt. Just a bit." A green ray jumped from her finger to the man in front of her.

As the ray touched him, Keith's head snapped back and he started screaming as a green glow enveloped him. Haggar stood with her hands tucked in the opposite sleeve, cackling softly in delight at the captain's agony. After nearly a minute, the green glow started fading. The man ceased screaming, and his head fell forward, blood dripping from his nose to fall on the floor, chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

From the shadows, Haggar's blue cat, Coba, slinked out to lap at the blood. Haggar stepped forward to scratch the cat's head, and look upward at her captive, panting with exertion, eyes closed and head bowed forward. She smiled to herself, chanting lightly under her breath.

After a few minutes, she straightened and stood in front of her captive. Holding out her hand, she called her staff to her. Placing the tip of her staff under Keith's chin, she raised his head. Eyes dilated, he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. 'Whaa..," he tried to speak, but coughed roughly.

"I could not have you dying on me so quickly, boy. After all, you have orchestrated a downfall to plans I had centuries in the making. I did not heal you completely, but just enough to keep you from dying. Plus it amuses me to watch you helpless and in agony." Chucking softly, she removed her staff and stepped backwards. "No, I have different plans for you, boy."

Keith felt the darkness at the edge of his vision. His chest still shot waves of pain through him, and he could barely understand what the witch said. Head too heavy to hold upright, he felt it fall forward onto his chest again. The witch continued speaking, but he could not understand what she said over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

The witch watched the boy, enjoying the show. "Well, Coba, shall we tell him what will happen to him over the next few months? Perhaps he will even last a year? Or should it be a surprise? Oh, decisions, decisions. Hmmm, maybe I shall give him a ray of hope?" The cat stared at his mistress and rubbed himself against her legs. Haggar happy meant extra treats for him. He went to investigate the floor to see if any more blood had fallen. Disappointed at the clean floor, he sat and began to wash his face with his paw.

Haggar turned and walked toward a table with various alchemical apparatus. Opening a cabinet at the end of the table revealed a cooler filled with various syringes and ampoules meticulously labeled. Removing a small ampoule with a clear liquid, she opened a second cabinet and took out a clean, empty syringe. A tremor shook the room, and a storage cabinet filled with various flasks and beakers tipped, spilling its contents to the floor. Haggar looked in disgust at the destruction to her lab. "See what damage you have caused? I have already lost many of my experiments because of the destruction you wretched humans have caused. My lab may be shielded and more protected than other areas of the castle, but eventually those protections will fail. I am most vexed by you Captain."

Looking over at her prisoner, Haggar frowned and pointed her finger at the man again. "Ah, ah ah, boy! No fainting on me now. We are just arriving at the good part."

Keith screamed as another bolt of green energy hit him. This time when it faded, he found his vision had cleared, although his body ached and his chest pulsed with pain in time to his heart beat. He raised his head to see the witch approaching to stand right in front of him.

She placed the needle in the ampoule and filled the syringe about half full. Placing the bottle in her pocket, she carefully tapped the syringe to force any air bubbles to the top and then carefully pressed the syringe to remove them. Seeing the bewildered expressing on Keith's face, she chuckled, "Cannot have you dying from an air bubble, you know. That would ruin my fun." Reaching out, she ripped the sleeve from his left arm and plunging the syringe into Keith's arm and injecting the contents.

It felt like acid. Keith could not stop the moan from escaping. The burning sensation spread throughout his arm through his shoulder, chest, and then throughout his body. His world narrowed to the feeling of his blood boiling, heart pounding as though it would explode. Blackness slammed into him and the captain's head fell forward, unconscious.

Haggar breathed deep of the agony, letting it wash over her and reenergize her power. "Coba, I wish we could keep this one. His agony is delicious and so strong." Another tremor shook the lab, and more equipment and cabinets fell. "But alas, there is no time." She pondered the figure before her, pleased. A large boom sounded and the ceiling cracked. Haggar looked around her, and picked up Coba. Calling her staff to her, she pointed at three cabinets in the room and they vanished. Nodding to herself, she let Coba climb to his place on her shoulder. Taking one of the captain's elbows, she raised her staff and a green glow surrounded the group. With a flash of light, the trio disappeared. As the witch disappeared, a haze in the laboratory disappeared with an audible pop. Seconds later, the ceiling collapsed, burying forever the laboratory and any of its secrets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2709 July Serena/Hunk Wedding

2709 October Overthrow of 1st Doom, Keith's infection


	3. Chapter 3

Again, many thanks to Wade Wells who takes time out of her schedule to edit anything I send her. This chapter contains adult language.

Kleenex Rating (on a scale of 1 being no Kleenex and 5 equaling a box) – This Chapter ranks as a 1.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 2709**

Lance glanced back down the hallway to see Keith waving him forward. He saw his friend pause to cough and wrap an arm around his chest. Just as Keith started moving forward to join the rest of the group, a large chunk of ceiling collapsed, blocking the way. "Go, go, go! This whole place is collapsing around us.

"But what about Keith?" Allura questioned.

"He will have to find another way out, now move, people! Or this place will become our tomb."

Hunk only grunted, bearing the burden of Sven. Romelle walked closed by his side. She thanked the gods that Keith's shot had forced Lotor's slash at Sven to a different angle. It had still caught him in the throat and continued down his chest, but if they could make it to the Med-tent fast enough before he bled out, Sven had a chance. For once, Romelle thanked Lotor's arrogance at using a sword. The heat had mostly cauterized the wound, keeping Sven from bleeding out.

Hunk panted with the effort of moving quickly while carrying his fallen friend. He could not use a fireman's carry with the wounds, so Hunk carried him like a child in his arms. It made it difficult to see where to put his feet, and the yellow pilot could feel the stain in his muscles. Arms shaking and thighs protesting, he hoped he could make it out of the building in time. As they walked, more and more of the building collapsed around them. The corridors quickly filled with many different beings fleeing toward the exits. No one cared at the moment about war, supposed enemies, or anything other than fleeing as quickly as possible.

Allura moved as fast as possible, keeping her weapon ready in case someone came after them. As the rumblings grew heavier, the footing became more dangerous as the floor shook and chunks of ceiling and walls fell. Several times the group had to detour as corridors collapsed or filled with too much debris to pass.

After ten minutes, Hunk stopped and leaned against the wall, panting. "Just …need …. a …. minute."

Darrell looked at his friend, "We may not _have_ a minute, Hunk!"

A moan sounded from Sven, "Yust, leave me. I am yust slowing you down."

"No way in hell, Viking. You owe me a bottle of Scotch, and I aim to collect."

"Lance!"

"What, Princess? A 40-year single malt is not something a man just forgets about!"

A strained smile crossed Hunk's face as Lance tried to cheer people up. Romelle fell to her hands and knees as a particularly violent tremor shook the building.

"Sounds like last call! Hunk?"

With a deep breath, Hunk straightened and started moving determinedly down the hallway. Lance held out a hand to Romelle and ushered the rest of the group to move. Hunk's pace constrained their speed, but he moved amazingly fast for someone carrying a full-grown adult.

They passed two women dragging a large chest down the hallway, dressed only in thongs and translucent harem style clothing. They looked at the group with fear but continued to drag the chest. Allura hoped they would make it out ok. She wanted to stop and help, but they could not help everyone and she prayed someone had thought to let the slaves out or that they had been out of their pens when the destruction started.

As they approached the exits, movement became more difficult as they navigated not only through the large number of people fleeing, but all the belonging people had dropped on the way out the doors. Looters obviously tried to take anything of value, but decided living far outweighed the value of lugging a four foot tall landscape picture or a gold-leaf covered chair out of the collapsing castle.

The castle rumbled constantly now, and showers of dust and debris fell. Sections of wall and ceiling fell away to show the structural supports of the castle. Some had very obvious bends as they began to buckle under the weight of the collapsing castle.

Lance looked up just as a large chunk of the ceiling started falling. "Move!" As he tried to move out of the way, his foot caught on a chunk of stone and he went tumbling to the ground, taking Darrell down with him.

A large cloud of dust billowed, sending everyone into coughing fits. As the dust cleared, Lance realized falling rock, wires, and other rubble had trapped his legs from the thigh down past his feet. Propping up on his elbow, the pilot looked around to assess the damage. Darrell lay in front of him, arm at the wrong angle, trying to ease himself to a sitting position. Allura and Romelle hovered over Sven, trying to keep most of the falling wreckage off of him. Hunk had obviously fallen hard on his knees and elbows, as blood quickly coated his pants and sleeves. Ears ringing, it took two tries before Lance could make his voice work. "St.." he coughed again to clear the dust. "Status, people!"

Allura straightened and looked around. "Looks like you took the worst Lance. Few bumps and bruises for Romelle and I. Hunk? Darrell? 

"Knee is wrenched, but walkable."

"Arm busted, legs good."

Standing, Allura walked over to look at Lance. "Looks like you are on the edge of the rubble pile. It will probably hurt like hell, but we can pull you out of there."

The red pilot nodded, "Do it."

Hunk slowly stood and limped over to the pile. Bending down, he grunted as a pain shot up his left leg. Placing his hands under Lance's shoulders, he ignored the pain and tightened his grip. "Ready?" Without waiting for a response, he pulled hard.

Lance could not help the yell as he felt his ankle catch on rubble and twist. "Fuuuuuuck!"

Hunk pulled steadily and only a few pieces of rock dislodged from the pile. As Lance emerged, Hunk let go, and leaned against the wall, not trusting if he sat that he could stand again. Darrell managed to lever himself to a standing position, and Lance just lay with his head on his arms for a moment, waiting for the worst of the throbbing to stop.

With a deep breath, he levered his arms up and managed to bring his right knee under his body. Turning, he saw his left ankle at a bad angle and blood everywhere from his skin shredding as Hunk pulled him out. "Shit, fuck, and damn. Ok people, two more corridors and we are out of here. Anyone have a radio to have someone meet us and drag our asses out of here?

"Radios not working. Too much interference from the electronics going out." The lights in the hall flickered just as Darrel spoke, "Looks like we are about to lose lights too. Lance, can you walk?"

Lance only grunted, and looked around and spotted a long pipe. "Yeah, give me a minute, anyone still have their emergency kit, mine is in the pile somewhere." Allura walked over and handed him small kit. Lance opened it and taking a syringe out, quickly injected into his arm. Then he quickly wrapped a bandage around the ankle to keep it stable. "Pull me up."

Allura held out an arm, and Lance gathered his good leg under him and pushed to a standing position. Using the pipe as a crutch he took an experimental step. Probably going hurt like a mother when the pain med wears off, but it will do for now."

Looking over, he saw that Darrell had also taken the injection and Romelle had helped to immobilize his arm. Hunk straightened up from the wall and walked over to Sven. "You ladies are going to have to help me lift him, I cannot bend down. Sven, it's gonna hurt, buddy."

"Yah, I know." 

Allura and Romelle each put their hands under Sven's arms, and helped bring him upright. Hunk bent on his good leg, lifting Sven over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He felt more than hear Sven's deep intake of breath at the pressure on his wounds. Without looking back, Hunk started moving as quickly as his knee would allow him down the corridor.

Allura stayed by Lance in case he should stumble, and Darrell gamely walked behind Romelle and Hunk.

They moved as fast as possible through the detritus, rumblings, and destruction happening around them. As Lance had indicated, it took only minutes to arrive at the main door area. The doors hung crookedly and only a few beings walked through.

They circled around the edge of the room as chunks of ceiling continually fell in the middle. Finally, the group reached the front doors and moved through and across the drawbridge. On the other side, they were met by a group of Arusian soldiers who quickly loaded the wounded into a transport and hurried them to an area safe from the collapse of the palace.

"Has Commander Kogane reported in?"

"Negative."

Lance heard the small intake of breath from the Princess behind him. She would not break down in front of the men and he would not offer her comfort until they could have some privacy.

From their vantage point in the back of the transport, the group could see where the rate of destruction on the castle increased. It would only be a matter of minutes before the collapse completed. As the transport moved over the rocky ground, Lance heard the command to pull out come over the radio. A low rumble sounded from the palace and Lance could see the entire building vibrate and shake. In slow motion, the central spire fell down through the middle of the building, followed by the lower floors, all folding into the lower central portion of the building like a telescope retracting into itself. A huge cloud of dust erupted over the building and then an eerie quiet fell.

Lance could only stare in shock.

A single tear slid down Allura's cheek.

No one spoke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2709 July Serena/Hunk Wedding

2709 October Overthrow of 1st Doom

Paulina Ann – It is never good to irritate Haggar!

AA – MamaBirdCat – It took me many tissues to write some of these chapters! Thanks!

Thanks to you who have elected to follow! It makes my day to have someone enjoy the story enough to want the updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks again to Wade Wells for the beta!

Kleenex rating: 0 – none needed for this chapter. At the end of each chapter, you will find a list of dates and major events. Some will have a chapter associated with them, and other just a reference to keep dates and people straight.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and likes!

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**October 2709**

Haggar walked unseen through the debris field, Coba on her shoulder, her captive floating behind her, unconscious. Humming under her breath, she stepped over creatures, Drules, and humans begging for help or mercy. Some lay still. She contemplated where to leave the good captain. Not too far from the epicenter, but not too close either. Finally she spotted a likely place; a rock outcropping which offered shelter on three sides. Perfect for a young soldier looking for a defensible position.

With a gesture, Hagger floated Keith to the spot and then let the spell fall. He hit the ground with a groan and feebly tried to move. Haggar closed her eyes and let his agony wash over her in delicious waves. Yes, this one could have kept her powered for some time. As she watched the young captain hover near consciousness, an idea bloomed in her mind. She could use him as a battery for at least some time to come, if she planned everything correctly. After all, strength like the Captain displayed came along all too rarely and she could not waste it.

After whispering to Coba, she sent him on a mission of mercy while contemplating the man on the ground. She watched with curiosity as he tried to fight his way to consciousness. His hand moved to his holster, instinctively looking for the weapon. The man's eyes opened, but Hagger knew he could not see her. She watched him look around and analyze his situation. Over the next several minutes, he slowly dragged himself to a sitting position, one arm wrapped around his ribs, the other holding a rock, the only thing around for protection. Haggar drank in the waves of agony coming from the man. How he did not scream from the pain, she did not know; nor did she care. The temporary boost she gave to him earlier had begun to wear off and blood began pooling in his lungs. The resilience of this human fascinated her and she began to understand why, under his command, Voltron won time and again. He actually did not give up the way most humans would have. Haggar watched as he kept the rock in his lap and hand on it, even though she did not think he could lift it. The man coughed, and blood dribbled down his chin. It was a measure of his state of mind and body that he did not raise an arm to wipe at it. The witch watched as the man struggled to breathe, each breath growing shallower, as he fought to keep his eyes open. The more he struggled, the stronger she felt. Delicious.

Just as she began to wonder if she would have to intervene again, Coba came running around the corner, two men close behind. With a last screech at the men, the cat bounded into the witch's arms and seemingly vanished. Haggar stepped to the side so the men would not see her. The soldiers stopped, weapons at the ready, looking for the cat. Haggar could not believe their lack of observational skills. With an inward sigh, she pointed at the Captain, who immediately began coughing. The soldiers turned and eyes widened as they saw who lay on the ground. Immediately, one activated his communicator, "Outpost 1 to base."

"Base, go outpost 1."

"We found Kogane. Repeat. We found Kogane. Immediate medical transport needed."

"Kogane found. Medical transport dispatched to your coordinates. ETA two minutes."

"Better make it faster."

"Understood. Base out."

"Outpost 1, clear."

The second soldier looked up from where he knelt by Kogane, "Punctured lung, I think."

Both men sat at watched as the man who had won much admiration on Arus struggled to breath. His lips had turned blue.

Within a minute, a woman jumped out of a medical transport before it came to a stop.

"He needs oxygen."

Nodding, the woman grabbed a portable oxygen tank and mask and quickly put it over the Captain's nose and mouth. She did a quick check for breaks as her partner came over with a stretcher. "Upright, I think."

The man adjusted the stretcher to a folded, upright position, the placed the stretcher next to the injured man. "Captain, we are going to move you now, you are safe and may feel a jolt."

"On three. One. Two. Three," as the two moved the captain, a low moan sounded from him, but his eyes remained closed.

With practiced efficiency, the two carefully strapped the captain onto the stretcher and lifted him and set him in the back of the transport vehicle. The woman climbed into the back with the patient and in seconds, her partner had turned the vehicle around and raced back to the camp.

The two soldiers turned and followed on foot.

Haggar smiled, raised her staff, and vanished.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2709 July Serena/Hunk Wedding

2709 October Overthrow of 1st Doom


	5. Chapter 5

Kleenex Rating: 0

Romance Rating: 1.5 (Just for you, Wade Wells, because you think I am too mean to Allura and Keith!)

Glad people are enjoying this! Feel free to favorite, follow, or comment. You can also leave critiques and not worry about hurting any feelings.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**October 2709**

Allura knocked lightly on the door and then walked into the tiny room, Darrell right behind her. The eight by eight room held the bed and a small desk and chair. The small attached bathroom held a combination shower and one person whirlpool, plus a small bench near the toilet and sink. Keith's eyes slowly opened at the knock, and he smiled at the two, lifting one hand. Allura smiled in return and walked to the bed taking Keith's hand in her own. "I thought you were not supposed to end up in the hospital this time!"

Keith chuckled lightly, entwining his fingers with Allura's. His voice echoed oddly through the oxygen mask, "I did not plan on collapsing palaces. I was not shot, stabbed, electrocuted, or mauled by anything other than a building." His eyes shifted to Darrell, "Looks like I am not the only one to not escape without injury."

Darrell shrugged, "Ulna and Radius broken about half way between the elbow and wrist. Shoulder dislocated and various bumps and bruises. Everything will heal. Lance had surgery to repair his ankle. He shattered several bones and it took hours to put the puzzle back together. Sven will have a scar to match yours, courtesy of Lotor's sword. A blessing that Lotor used a sword that cauterizes otherwise Sven would have bled out. Right now, he is in surgery to repair and work on the burns. Hunk's knee shattered and they are not sure how he managed to walk the rest of the way. He is in traction and they are waiting until we are back on Arus to do the repair surgery. Gorma wants Ellis Knight to do the surgery."

Keith nodded, "No one better for that kind of repair work."

Allura smiled, "We girl's managed to only have a few bumps and bruises. Romelle sprained her wrist, but that is the worst of it for us. She and I managed to load all the lions into the loading dock, although Black gave me a bit of a hard time. I do not know what the two of you do, but he certainly resents having anyone else in the driver's seat; even just to disengage and load for transport!"

Keith smiled, even as his eyes closed in a long blink, "It's a guy thing. Nothing you would understand."

"Hmmm."

Darrell just laughed then yawned. "I am hitting the sack. I do not think any of us slept more than a few hours in the last weeks and I, for one, am going to make up for it. Then I am going to eat, play video games, and then eat some more before I have a nap."

Allura laughed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps a personal note to a certain young lady?"

Darrell only blushed and waved as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Ok, scoot over."

Keith grunted and moved as carefully as possible to not jar his ribs. Allura eased onto the bed next to him on her side, laying her hand on his shoulder rather than across his chest as she normally did.

"Gorma said most of your ribs were cracked or broken, lungs punctured in multiple places, various bruises, cuts, and abrasions. But he cannot figure out how you managed to escape or…" she swallowed hard and blinked rapidly.

Keith lifted his right arm and laid it over Allura's on his shoulder, grunting at the pressure on his chest. Putting his hand back at his side, he turned his head and rubbed his head lightly against hers. "Everything is a little foggy right now." How about a nap and then I will tell you what I remember?"

"Mmmm, sounds good." Allura reached down to toss her shoes on the floor and then tucked her feet under the blanket. "Ok?"

Keith's eyes had already drifted closed. "Ok."

With a smile, Allura let her eyes close and take the rest her body needed next to the man she loved.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keith slowly opened his eyes, feeling the tug to just go back to sleep warring with the growling in his stomach. Blinking rapidly, he raised his right arm to rub his eyes, wincing as the movement jarred his chest. The spot next to him felt cold, so Allura had left a while before.

Cataloging how he felt, Keith realized the first order of the day meant a trip to the restroom. He carefully rolled sideways slightly and used his arm to push himself to a sitting position. A stab of pain accompanied the movement, and he sat breathing through his nose until it subsided. When it did, he pressed the call button for the nurse.

It took only a couple minutes before a male nurse walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Captain."

"Good afternoon, ….?"

"Greg. Thought you might prefer a male nurse today."

"Thank you, Greg. I would love a shower if possible?"

"Sure, just let me disconnect you from the IV and oxygen for a bit. I imagine you would like a trip to the restroom first." Even as he spoke, Greg quickly disconnected the IV from the port in Keith's wrist and then looped the oxygen mask over the tank. "I will check with the doctor to see if you will continue to need those. He will be here in about one-half hour to check on you and give you the update. Short version: you have broken and cracked ribs; too many to use the bonding agent without poking dozens of holes in you, so it will be the slow recovery. Once you have taken care of your private business, I can help you with the shower."

Nodding, Keith swung his legs to the side of the bed and carefully stood, trying not to jar his body. Moving only emphasized the stiffness of his muscles and limbs. Walking slowly, he made his way to the restroom, Greg nearby if needed. While washing his hands, Keith looked into the mirror and laughed. He looked like he had gone ten rounds with a collapsing castle and lost.

The nurse knocked on the door, "Ready for me?"

"Yes, please."

Greg entered with fresh clothing and an odd looking contraption. "Ok, pretend I am your Royal Dresser and just stand there. You have bruises, cuts and scrapes all over."

Keith nodded, "Caught by a falling ceiling."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Well you look like you have been tumbled in a dryer with rocks, and it probably feels the same. This contraption is to support your chest while your ribs are healing. It will mold to your body and give support without having to wrap and unwrap bandages several times a day." As he spoke, Greg had Keith sit on a bench near the shower, and carefully began unwrapping the bandages from around his chest. "They did have to go and surgically repair some of the damage to your lungs and suction out the fluids that had gathered. It did not take long, however. I do not want to you to bend over, so please just stand."

Carefully, using the bar, Keith stood. Catching a glimpse in the mirror, Keith had to laugh then gasp as his ribs protested. He looked like someone had taken yellow, purple, green, and blue paint and thrown it over him.

Greg smiled, "I told you, dryer and rocks."

"Well, it does explain the stiffness. Not too much pain though."

"We have been keeping you on a steady low-dose med to keep ahead of it, plus some strong anti-inflammatories. Now that you are awake, we also have some poultices and compresses for you. Don't worry; I made sure they smelled good!"

Keith shook his head. His sensitivity to scent had evidentially preceded him. He stepped into the shower/whirlpool and Greg closed the door behind him. "Once you have cleaned off, go ahead and soak for fifteen or twenty minutes. You are familiar with the controls?" At Keith's nod, he continued, "Go ahead and press program one then. It has some spearmint and eucalyptus to sooth some of those aches along with a light analgesic for the pain. The water will support your ribs, and voice command works on the screen for entertainment. I am going to step out for a few minutes. Holler or press a button if you need help."

"Will do," Keith turned the water on hot, a sigh escaping as it hit his bruised and battered body. After a few minutes, he pressed the button to pause the shower, letting the cleansing foam cascade over him and carefully scrubbed his head. Obviously someone had already cleaned most of the dust and dirt from it, but it still felt good to massage the scalp gently, although the movement had him gasping for breath. Rinsing the cleansing foam, he hit the control to fill the tub with hot water and hit the button for the healing mixture. Then he sat on the seat and leaned his head back against the soft side. As the water rose, he sighed as the support from the water relieved the pressure on his chest. "Entertainment program, music, meditational."

Quiet instrumental music flowed in the room, and Keith felt himself relaxing more. He had just woken up, and needed another nap. _Damn pain meds. Food first though_.

Greg poked his head in the door fifteen minutes later, "You good?"

"Yep."

"Then I will be back. Oh, you have a visitor."

Keith turned his head and saw Lance come through the door in a wheelchair, leg in a support shell, straight in front of him. A large bruise covered the left side of his face, turning it an impressive green color.

"You look like shit, Lance. What did you do?"

"Did you look in the mirror? You look like you went ten rounds with a Bruiser and he left you fucked up."

"I thought that taking on the ceiling seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Man, we went over this, how many times? The inanimate object does not give a shit and wins every time."

"Oh, was that my mistake? Damn, I keep forgetting."

The two men laughed until Keith coughed and paused for breath. Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I could eat a cow."

"Lunch has been ordered. Well, dinner. Late breakfast? I am all screwed up from the meds and surgery."

"What day is it anyway?"

"I think we have been underway three or four days? I am not really sure, they kept me doped for the first while and semi-doped now. I managed to shatter my ankle, and they have pins holding it together. Nurse Kerry threatened to hog tie me if I so much as moved my leg without her express permission." Lance shuddered, "She would do it too. That woman terrifies me."

"Well, considering she could bench press you as a warm-up exercise…"

"And her bedside manner! I think she just is a nurse to bully people."

"Damn good one though. She keeps us in line, and that is no easy task."

"True dat, Keith. I do not know where Gorma found her, but I hope she does not have any siblings!"

"Fill me in – I am hazy on details after the corridor was blocked."

"Not much to fill you in on. Building kept collapsing around us. We were caught in a ceiling and wall collapse. Pidge broke both bones in his arm and dislocated his shoulder; Hunk is in traction until Knight can rebuild his knee. He is out of commission for a few months, Sven is in ICU, some kind of infection, Romelle is hanging with him. She has a sprained wrist and everyone is covered in bumps and bruises.

"On the ground, the castle collapsed. Rescue efforts are on-going and Garrison will send some people to help with administration and to decide what to do with the planet. Zarkon stripped it nearly bare of resources, but there are people who do not want to leave. We are out of it though, thank God. I never want to see that shit hole again.

"You were found by a couple of non-coms chasing what they swore was Haggar's cat, but…"

Keith did not hear any more as his mind flashed on an image. Haggar's cat lapping at blood. His blood. Oh holy fuck. Haggar's lab. A sharp pain in his shoulder. "Lance!"

"What?"

"You need to get Gorma in here now. I think I am in deep shit."

"What?"

"I do not think I escaped. I think Haggar did something and that is why I cannot remember how I left."

"Right. On it," Lance hit the call button and told them to send Gorma and Greg immediately to the Captain's room.

In a daze, Keith stopped the whirlpool and drained the water. After it drained, he rose and took the towel Lance handed to him. Stepping out of the water, he stood in shock as Greg put the support in place around his chest, and helped him dress in loose clothing that would allow for easy access to apply compresses to the worst of the bruising.

He sat back down on the bed, now raised to a sitting position and watched as Gorma came into the room.

"Doc, I think Haggar had me and she injected something into me. And then took me out of the castle."

"Do you remember where she injected you?"

"Left upper arm. It burned and felt like acid."

Gorma pushed up the sleeve of Keith's shirt, and inspected closely. "It looks like there could be a puncture here, but with all the bruising it is hard to tell. I will take some blood and do some testing." He called for a blood draw kit and proceeded to do the draw himself. "Ok, I will take it for testing and schedule you for some screening. For now, eat, Greg has some poultices for the bruising, and heal."

Lance had remained in the doorway of the bathroom, and wheeled himself next to the bed. "So, what the hell happened to you?"

Keith began to tell Lance everything he remembered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2709 July Serena/Hunk Wedding

2709 October Overthrow of 1st Doom,


End file.
